


Julance- Day Eight; Hero

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [8]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Series: Julance 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Julance- Day Eight; Hero

Lance screamed as Red took a hit, he heard Allura and the rest of the team calling to him but in that moment the only voice that mattered was Allura’s. He saved her. That was all that mattered. He heard his teammates and the rest of the battle sounds fade away as he allowed darkness to take him.

He didn’t know how long he was alone with his thoughts before he faded completely but he was at ease and went quietly knowing his friends were safe. He allowed the darkness to take him. When Red was hit with the energy blast he felt it. It coursed through him like fire and ice working together to light his body on fire but freeze him in place at the same time. He was floating and he knew he was dead. Red and Blue were with him the whole way.

But then suddenly he was back in his body with Allura sobbing over him. “Lance! Lance you died! You- y-you-” She broke down once again and the two embraced. ”You did that for me. You died for me. You saved me. Thank you, Lance.” The two said nothing of it to the team, but they were all happy he was okay- even though they knew nothing of his death. Allura, however, knew from then on just how deep Lance’s loyalty was.


End file.
